


星の海

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Father/Son Incest, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 星星之海Pairing: All贝，主特兰克斯Rating: NC-17Summary: 特兰克斯与父亲一道禁闭在时间与精神的房子里做某件事，之前似乎发生过可怕的事情。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs & Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	1. Side A. 特兰克斯

**Author's Note:**

> Mpreg设定。故事发生在沙鲁游戏后，假设弗利萨的复活发生在布欧战之前，在悟空不在人间的七年内，这是不同于主线剧情的另一条时间线。

他比以前更沉默了，我是说，父亲。  
也许是脾气更坏。这我无从揣摩，他没有给我交流想法的机会。  
他如今和我，我们在此地，修炼。对于父亲来说，显然是为了把自己拔高到新的境界。而我则是为的另一桩事情。  
当然，这些细节我没有必要同父亲详说。

除了对练，他沉默又孤僻，我跟他的接触十分有限——而且固定。  
每天夜里，我们睡在同一间卧室里，我会从自己床上下来，走到他的床边，掀开被子的一角，而后贴着床的边沿滑进被里。  
父亲总是蜷缩睡着，背对我会“入侵”的这一侧边界。每一个深夜皆是如此，他像是永远猜不知道我会来。其实我明白，他只是在他的壳里等待，他知道我会来。  
我会在被褥的夹缝间摸索捕捉他，他向来是早已准备了，身体保持赤裸，背脊滚烫又光滑。他蜷在床的一侧，每回我最先触碰他的是一根指头，直接触碰上去，就能感觉到他浑身一抖。明明是那么强悍的身体，他脆弱紧绷的神经好像一头鹿。  
在同一张床上，我们之间也仿佛隔着一条又宽又深的河。我会怀着溺水的决心，慢慢地游过去，捞住他。  
每一夜都一样，我需要非常果决，运足力气，保持强横，一把捞住他。似捕猎的狼，我要即时张口，咬住他的咽喉，扑灭他的反抗。  
他则是一定会反抗。他垂死挣扎。  
回回都要上演，演完这样的强奸戏码。  
他没有精疲力竭，我知道他还有力量，但他会放过我。在我几近力竭之前，他会允我得手的。  
因为他终究会纵容我。  
偶尔几次，他低声哀求过，对我说：“特兰克斯，不……”  
我会堵住他的嘴，用我胡乱搅动的舌头，完全把它塞住。  
前戏没有必要，不可耽误时机。我早就硬得发疼，抱住他以后，就直接开始拨弄搅拌他发烫的入口。  
天天如此，他食髓知味，只要感觉到我的手指，就会湿得像个巴比伦城的婊子。  
这是我喜欢的，符合期望，也降低了弄伤他的风险。我会先插进去，忍耐过一瞬间就射精的刺激，再好好安慰他。轻吻他的嘴唇，抚摩他的前端，诸如此类，做点该做的。  
起先总是强迫，然后我们开始做爱。  
每天一次。  
可能两三次，如此。  
我承认我很上瘾。  
说不定他也是。

他的挣扎会在插入后停止下来，久经规训一般。  
如果我足够温柔，他的身体会逐渐放松的。但他的内里，不会因为放松而松弛，那里敏感多情，总在发抖。那些湿滑软肉，贪得无厌，像如丝绸般紧绞着我。它们的颤动不是因为疼痛而是因着狂喜。只要几下挞伐，就完全湿透了。当我退出的时候，他的血肉依依不舍，吸吮着抖动着挽留，这算是他此生中，对我最不吝啬留恋的一个时候。  
而我不会停留，我会完全拔出去，哪怕勾连着玫瑰色的嫩肉，把它们拖拽到出口，再陡然冲入，更用力地顶撞拍击，到他肉体深处，翻搅他渴望的酸痛的神经。我撞击他的身体，务必要发出声音，我搅拌他湿润的肠子，也力求弄出些令他羞惭的声音。倘若将来他的脑袋不愿意记得我，或许会对这样一些声音产生反应。  
他不会记得我。在这一年以后，他会忘记这一切的。这样对大家都好。  
而现在，每一夜我会摸上他的床，享受他的抗拒和服从。偶尔他一整夜都不愿看我一眼，当我从他身后插入时，他会把面孔紧压在枕头里。即使身体被我摆成有些艰涩的姿势，即使感到疼痛，他也不出一声。等到时候，他会冷漠地从床上离开，去清洁身体……我抚摸他的枕头，会发现它已经湿透。  
更多次我不给他避开我的机会，我会始终抓住他的下巴，我要盯住他的脸。我不想错过他所有微末的表情，即使他全程勉力不打算给我表情，我还是能从他紧皱的眉头、湿润的眼角、乃至唇上的牙印收获一点残暴的快慰。  
他总是呼吸剧烈，鼻翼翕动着，模样困苦。一想到弗利萨，那个怪物，也曾看到过他的这副模样，我的肺部就难免一阵酸楚刺痛，简直要哭出眼泪来。  
弗利萨已经死了，在我的手上就死过两次。可这又有什么意义？他夺去了他想要夺取的，伤害了我不愿他伤害的。母亲找齐了龙珠，我对她说，这一次应该由我来许愿……  
我们经历了那么多，抵达了那么多，到头来，还是有一筹莫展，还要向龙珠许愿。

父亲眼角的湿痕终于蔓延出一条水线。贝吉塔四世不会承认自己被我干哭了，我看到过也没有用，我不能证明这事发生过。  
我抬高他的腿，轻咬他大腿内侧的皮肉，终于使他发声。他从禁闭的喉咙深处呛出一两声干咳。  
真希望他能更坦率些，我想听见他的声音，想多多听见。  
于是我亲吻他，用嘴唇刮擦他的唇角。突然地，他张口咬住我的嘴唇。我瞪大眼睛，看到他避开我的那双黑眼睛也在此刻霍然睁开了。  
他看着我好似我是他的一个仇敌，我猜他瞪住弗利萨时也不过如此——我竟将自己推至这样的境地。  
他开始恨我……可这我倒是不在乎，否则此时此刻，我不会同他一道，待在这房子里。  
现在换做是他在强吻我，他疯狂地吸吮我的嘴唇和舌头，以使我感到疼痛。他咬破我的嘴唇和舌头，让我确实感到了疼痛。  
这样的他显得很热情……他肯定意识不到，我脑子里正盘旋着这样的想法。  
无所谓，我们虽然是父子，从来都不是心意相通的。  
他用啃咬的方式吻着我，他的双手从我的压制下挣脱，已经碰到了我的脖子。  
我猜他会扼住我的脖子，给我一次濒死的体验，给我一回戒断的教训，让我再也不敢每夜每夜这么做。  
我等着他抓住我，反击我，我等着。这是他应得的，这是他一次次纵容我之后应当做的，是父亲要做的事，是战士要做的事。  
我等了几秒钟，那令我疼痛出血的疯狂之吻停住了。父亲的双手环过我的颈项，但是没有收拢，只是交错。  
他的双臂在我脑后交错，我完全猜错。他不是要痛殴我，他说服了他自己，勉强地、轻轻地、抱住了我。  
当我们的嘴唇分开，我疑惑地望着他的脸，他瞪着双眼，任由眼泪流泻。  
“爸……父亲？”我犹犹豫豫地呼唤着他，只是想确认他到底是否清醒。  
“特兰克斯。”  
他也看着我，没有太多犹豫地，就回应了我的呼唤。

TBC……


	2. Side B. 弗利萨

要镇压他的反抗并不难，他浑身都是破绽。  
稍微令我意外的是，他居然能够变身成超级赛亚人形态。当他第一次使出来，我的军队猝不及防，有很多伤亡。地球上那些战斗力为个位数的废物，因此得到缓刑。  
四个月后，我们卷土重来，换成他们战败。原住民无处逃窜，我的部下没有费很大力气就解决掉三分之一。我拿余下的三分之二，与他率领的那些所谓的“地球战士”们做了交易，人质当中显然也包括他的妻子和幼儿。  
我们可以撤出，前提是地球的未来的统治权将归属于我，成为我的所有物——以及他本人必须臣服，放弃一切抵抗，做回我的奴隶。  
那只仅存的赛亚猴子，贝吉塔四世，他没有选择，只能交出自己来。

当他还幼弱时我使用过他的身体。不过是出于怜爱，带一点取乐的目的。当时并没有惩罚的意味，我没有打算过要让他痛苦。  
当然他可能确实感觉到了痛苦，不满和反抗由此滋生，我没有及时从他的小脸上皱紧的眉头当中读出危险的讯息。到如今，在地球的短暂岁月后，在我们分别以后，他的变化尤其大。他忽然长大，脸孔脱去了稚气，身材略添颀长。可是，当我时隔数年、复活归来后再度占有他，我进入他的身体，他的眉头复又皱起，眼眶泛红，内里蓄满了泪水。  
哦那真是昨日重现。  
他的身体紧张得好像从未做过这事。为防万一，尽管他已经彻底投降，尽管他的手脚都已有锁链缠绑，我进入他，仍要以最终形态进行压制。  
这代表着更巨大的能量，我的突入充满能量，当我突破他的壁垒，刺入他的体内，只那一个瞬间，我看见他，贝吉塔的头颅向后仰去，喉结抽搐颤抖着，昭示着呼吸吞咽的困苦。  
但他一声不吭。他的眼睛湿润，只是充满愤恨地瞪着，并没有泪水流出来。  
我希望听到他的声音，因此顶得更深，我能感觉到自己的前端重击在他脆弱的、从未被疼爱过的软肉上。  
他的喉咙持续颤抖，终于地，从深处发出“咯咯”的呛咳声，这些显然是他拼命压抑尖叫的后遗症。  
“我听说赛亚人皇室有合适的生理，贝吉塔君。”我对他宣布我的判决，“我知道作为继承人，你的身体里有特殊的器官可以孕育孩子。当然，大多数情况下，你用不上它，这很浪费。我不允许我的财产被浪费。你将作为容器为我生下继承人。”  
可能有一瞬间，我更想用“母亲”或者类似的表达，然而对罪人不当如此仁慈。不出我所料，“容器”的表述效果更好，贝吉塔的瞳孔就在这一瞬间收缩了。  
“杀了我，像上一次一样……你大可碾碎我的骨头。”他翕动着嘴唇说。  
我甚至不想理会他。我摆动着腰，慢条斯理地在他的身体里享受刺戮，他的生涩陌生极了，连收缩的媚态都不具备。真有趣……明明我只缺位了短短数年，他就像是忘光了我教他的那些。他的反应宛如被掠夺身体的处子，僵直又干涩。我的强行开拓很快就让他的腿间沾满了鲜血。  
这是他年幼时也不曾有过的糟糕状况，这说明他贼心不死，全不配合。  
“我已经决定了，赛亚人的血能和任何强悍的血脉融合，并且安全度过妊娠。你会为我生个好蛋的，小贝吉塔，我会安排好营养和医疗，以防你在生产前死掉。”我摸着他的脸颊，他试图咬伤我的手掌，可惜失败了。  
他的反抗依然很有精神，由他孕育的孩子一定会很强横。这是我需要的。  
但我还需要另一样，那就是他由衷的服从。胚胎会很脆弱，我需要他付出完整的身心来保护。

于是我拉住束缚他脖子的锁链，逼迫他从自己的血泊中支起身体。我弹弹手指，让大屏幕滑向他的眼前，建立实时通讯。  
尖叫立刻炸裂了凝滞的空气，他那面容秀丽的幼子与赤身裸体的他远隔半个星系对面相见了。  
那孩子看见父亲的脸，一瞬间就尖叫起来：“爸爸！……爸爸！爸爸！！”  
这是他与地球女人的混血儿，被捕获的这几天，爱哭又吵闹。为了配合我的计划，我的人将他和他母亲分开押解，此事直接刺激他的战斗力暴涨，与来人缠斗起来。  
一群有经验的战士和恶匪，险些按他不住。七个人，被他撕碎了两个。  
幸好，都解决了，他现在被关在狭小的笼子里，即将亲眼目睹一度威严的父亲在我的身下臣服。如果贝吉塔不配合受孕，我就将他的小儿子丢进飞船距离最近的木卫一喷射高度直达500公里的岩浆。  
这样，即使收齐龙珠，也无法整合他的身体。他不可能再有复活之机。  
可能，我只是执着于要让贝吉塔跟我——我本人，有某种不可能再被击破打断的连接。让他成为“卵”的孕育着，是最佳的、不可改逆的一种过程和方式。  
即使将来，他粉身碎骨，或我成为过去，都将改变不了这一个事实。他将在他的儿子面前，成为我儿子的母亲。  
他根本没有权力拒绝——只能满心苦闷地跪低俯首，完全出于自愿地，向我撅起他的屁股来。

为了完成这件事，我须退化成第二形态。这是我们一族繁殖必须的形态，我的父亲库尔德王，为求高大威严多有子嗣，一直保持在这个形态，不求精进，乃至被一个无名的、不知来路的超级赛亚人杀死。  
他的仇人我至今未曾寻获，贝吉塔也忍住不说，仿佛此人本就不存在于这个宇宙似的。  
为了使贝吉塔受孕，我必须放弃最强形态，恢复成我父亲一般的模样。当我完成身体的变化，亮相在贝吉塔眼前时，他的目光无可抗拒地停留在我将使他受孕的生殖器官上，对此物的观察使这个向来无畏的战士双颊血色流失，他的脸变得好像一个死赛亚人那般灰败。  
“你……你要把它……不……不可能……这不能……”他精神崩溃般摇着头，带动脖子上的锁链沙拉作响。  
他被迫远程陪同的儿子扭动着小身体，呼唤着他哭叫不停。我得说，太吵了，这简直不是我想象过的，属于我和贝吉塔的，颇具仪式感的受孕环境。我确实很想切断这孩子的声音。  
我跨到贝吉塔的身后，抓住他皮肤紧致的细腰。对我这副威严高大的身躯，控制住他的扭动简直轻而易举——那些特殊星星材质的链条会限制他的能量提升，让我的轻而易举更添助力。  
当我在第二形态下暴涨的器官尖端触及贝吉塔已经被我反复扩张过的入口嫩肉时，他暴叫起来。我还什么都没开始，他就叫得好像要被我杀死。  
他发出的，大多是混乱绝望的惨叫，不成章法。他在锁链允许的有限范围内挣扎着爬开，胡乱用力，亦不成章法。  
在这不成章法的溃败中，他用尚存的理智组织起几句话，不是呈予我，而是提醒他的幼儿。  
“特兰克斯，闭上眼睛！特兰克斯，别看爸爸！”  
他尖叫着，伴随着尖叫的，是他泛红的扭动的身体。不得不说，这副景象在我看来，实是异常绮丽，我忍不住怜爱地，伸手抚摸他的脖子和脸。  
他的脸颊完全湿透了，他双眼里积蓄的甘泉终于倾泻而出。他的骄傲已经破碎在地，成为维持我满足的供飨物。  
我的巨刃突破了尚有弹性的括约肌，为着繁衍我族的神圣目的，向他柔韧完整的胎宫所在进发。  
得承认，他的生殖腔过于狭窄，容纳下第二形态的我这部分十分艰难。随着器官破入，他的骨盆吱嘎作响，剧痛打灭了所有的抵抗，他的双臂完全无力支起身体，肩膀几乎撞向地面。  
当我完全进入他，方才抓住他的下巴，扭转他的脸。我想也许该给他一个奖励的吻，为他能完全容纳下我的恩赐。  
因为接下来才是最难熬的，他要忍受与不相称的部位反复交媾，直到受胎成功，我的嗣子在他的体内住下。  
我转过他的脸，看到他的目光迷离，这是几近昏迷的失神表情，他的唇上满是伤口，一小半来自之前的战斗，一大半来自他压抑叫喊的努力。  
我舔了舔他破碎的唇肉，品尝他的味道。他只是轻声喘气，完全不再具备推开我的能力。  
这让我满足的咂嘴感叹。  
“是要这样才肯让我看到你的诚意吗，小贝吉塔？啧啧，奴隶就应该有奴隶的样子。”我对着他笑了，算是一种开释的许可。  
这之后，我放开他毫无力气的头，就这样松开手。他的脖子软趴趴的，头颅直接垂下，扣在他受刑的地板上。  
我十分欣快地执住他的腰，昂首突进，开始动了。  
只是这时候，我的眼角轻扫，无意中看到，一些令人不悦的小小插曲——  
我看见尚未变暗的连线屏幕对面，那个浅色头发的杂种小子，双手紧抓着笼子的栅栏。  
他的周身闪着金色的气，金色的头发竖起，眼珠已经呈现翠绿。  
他看着这一切，完成了超级赛亚人的变身。

TBC……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于贝吉塔Mpreg设定，与《夜を走る 逃亡者》这篇类似，传送门：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530016/chapters/48727754


	3. Side C. 贝吉塔

特兰克斯坐在我对面，把一双小手夹在自己的双膝间。他弓腰驼背，缩成小小的一团。他不知道我正看着他的脸。  
这孩子一直低头望着自己的脚尖。我怀疑他其实也没有在打量自己的脚尖，他哪儿都没有看，他低着头只是不想抬头看看我。  
他可能没办法面对我现在明显隆起的小腹。他虽然年纪很小，显然已经知道这是怎么回事了。我也没必要哄骗他，向他解释。  
在见到他之前，我一直在设想要怎么同他说话。真是可笑，从他可以跌跌撞撞走路，可以抱住我的腿发出奇怪的叫声那时候，我就在避开不看他，尽量避免不想同他说话。  
我向来都在躲避他，他的出现是个意外。作为贝吉塔行星王室的遗族，我有义务传递血脉，然而多少年我都以为，我会有一个非常赛亚的……纯粹的继承人，一个宇宙最强的孩子。  
而不是特兰克斯。他连头发眼睛都不是黑色的。如果我父王还在，一定会视他为残次品。  
说不定还会命我杀死他。这我也办不到。我能做的就是尽量不理他。

那个怪物，弗利萨，昨天突然对我说：接下来也让特兰克斯来陪你吧。  
他以为这是一种赏赐。他设想我需要特兰克斯。他臆想我们父子间有亲密深刻的交流，有眷恋和牵绊。他不知道我从未给过特兰克斯这些。  
那个怪物说这样的话，无非将之视作一种恩赏。他向来用一些蔑称代指特兰克斯，这次却破例叫出他的名字，更是刻意示好。这一切都同我的体重持续下降有关。  
从检测的影像看，他的卵已经基本成形，它在汲取我的生命，等待破胎出壳之日。他们的仪器显示，我的战斗力持续变弱，伴随着“黄金卵”的成长，各项指数都有明显的下降。  
让他们失望的是，我的体重不但没有增加，反而变轻了一些。为了让那怪物相信我的生命正在流失，我一整天一整天都不动、不说话、也不睡觉。  
他终于松动了，试图给我一些惊喜，让我能打起精神来，让我的身体和精神可以撑下去，熬到他的嗣子降生。  
他大约觉得，让“我的亲人”来探监是个好主意——显然，他在布尔玛和特兰克斯之间犹豫过，最后，不知出于何种考虑，他选择让特兰克斯来见我。在医疗官的监督下，每天两小时。  
说不定他认为目睹我被他强暴的特兰克斯已成为他的某种同谋。他认为我的儿子，出于自尊和对我的关注，嘴巴会更严，不会泄密。  
这就是弗利萨，他自觉能洞悉人心。他的想法总是这么自以为是。但是他够强，所以他有权力如此。  
卡卡罗特死后，“另一个”特兰克斯回到未来去了。而我，我失败了。再没有谁能阻止他，他可以继续如此，自以为是地，拨弄其他人的命运。  
他不知道这正是我期望的，我欠特兰克斯的，有件事我早就该做，没有做过，我想见的正是特兰克斯，我有话要对他说。

昨天他们就把他接来了，隔了九个月才真正见到面，他狼狈得让我认不出来。他的头发长了，因为无法清洁，一缕一缕粘在满是污垢的小脸上。  
我尽量冷淡地望着他，甚至我用一种保护的姿态，用双手保护性地圈住我的肚子，哪怕我的这种态度会让特兰克斯痛苦。  
这些是做给弗利萨看的，他固然不在现场，一定躲在某处观察我们父子间的交流。我不能让他意识到我对特兰克斯存有一丝丝的钟爱，否则在我的机会降临之前，他就会把这孩子撕成碎片。  
早先弗利萨常让我在视讯里见他，或者说，是用他的性命要挟我。这件事确有让我感觉痛苦难堪，而且在数日之内，发生频繁。  
那段时间的记忆是我难以回顾的。每一天只要有意识时都能感知到那怪物第二形态的巨物正在我血肉模糊的下半身内暴动，肚子里总是潮湿又酸痛。弗利萨不知疲倦又格外固执地要我马上受孕。我从来未有这么愤恨过我的身体，我恨它不能在被使用彻底前炸裂开，变作泥尘灰屑，变成他妈的什么都不是的肉块。  
尤其是在漫长的、重复的、让我神智昏失的交配当中，有许多次，我被反复撞击的身体不能自主，我在胡乱叫唤中高潮了，高潮过不止一次。不止一次弗利萨抓着我汗透的脸，逼问我的感觉。  
“很舒服吧？”他攥着我颤抖着持续失禁的器官，捏弄它仿佛它是一根煮烂的腊肠。  
我恨他，恨他并不只是干我而已，他竟然还想强奸我的精神，他想让我爱上被他强奸这件事。他做梦。根本不可能。  
因为我恨透了他，绝无可能被他强予的快感俘获。我更恨他让特兰克斯全程目睹，特兰克斯本来是个幸福的孩子，他可以不用面对我那样的童年。那怪物把这一切都毁了。他毁了我，还想毁掉我的孩子。  
在我年幼无知时，曾经甘于被弗利萨奴役利用，他让我相信强者统治是必要行为、是宇宙常理，他让我习惯过将身心都交给强者，并且这样混乱而苟且地活着。  
特兰克斯的存在，已经说明我接触过、享受过不同的生活。我希望特兰克斯永远都过着与我过去不一样的生活。  
将来、永远。我会为他夺回这一切。  
而此刻我只想与他这样，面对面坐着。  
即使他并不想理我。

绿色皮肤的医疗官走了过来，要给我测量脉搏。这是一个信号，意思是弗利萨要来了。他也来自被弗利萨一族奴役的民族，跟我一样，只剩掠夺剩余的残渣。他对我有额外的关注，就是他向弗利萨报告，说服他除去了能够吸收我能量的镣铐。  
我抬手示意他不要过来，他照办了。在许多次默默的襄助之后我们已有某种默契。  
他后退了，假装少拿了一件仪器，挠着头走了出去。  
趁着这点时间，我立刻站起来，对我的儿子说出早已想好的那句话。  
“特兰克斯，你从还是婴儿的时候开始，爸爸就从来没有抱过你，对吧？”  
我现在的样子很丑陋，不过这不会持续太久。我忍受了九个月，忍受他的侮辱强暴，忍受妊娠期所有的身体变化，忍受被人摆弄、检查，就是为了这一刻。  
我从第六个月开始每天偷偷呕吐掉吃进去的食物，小心翼翼地逐渐隐藏起战斗力，使体重减轻，使能被检测到战斗力数据逐渐下降。  
医疗官帮助我隐瞒我的小动作，他默默推动着我的复仇计划直到这一刻。因这也是他的复仇计划，他要依凭我的决心去实现它。  
现在我的心愿已了，只剩下最后一项。我向特兰克斯伸出手来：“让爸爸抱一次。”  
不出我所料，那孩子僵在他的位置上，不但没有扑向我突然敞开的怀抱，他的身体甚至是向后倒去，表达出惊诧和躲避。  
我不理会这些，我直接走近，一把将他拽起来，强行揽在怀里。  
他的身体很轻、很小、肩膀还非常细瘦，也许在他的同龄人里算是强壮的，在我看来，真是非常脆弱的一个小东西。  
“爸……爸爸。”他从喉咙里挤出这样一点声音。  
我用了点力气将烫热的小脸贴在自己身体上。我想记住他的温度和模样。  
“这……这是干什么啦，爸爸……”他很小声地嘀咕起来，听着倒是没有什么不高兴。  
看起来他没有那么讨厌我，这让我很高兴。  
“不……不要啦！很难为情耶！”他用小婴儿时候就有的那种撒娇般的鼻音低哼道。  
而我只是贪婪地看着他，他已经长高了很多……我见过他长大后的样子，我知道他会变成强壮有担当的战士。  
没什么好担心的，没那么多好牵挂的。  
“多保重了，特兰克斯……”我对他说。  
像是感觉到了什么，他陡然抬起眼睛，质疑地瞪着我：“爸爸……”  
然后，我以手刀击中他的颈动脉。他昏厥过去了。不会受伤的，医疗官立刻进来，从我的手里接过他。  
“需要一个战斗舱，马上送他走。”我对医疗官说。  
“遵命。”他用一种早已认命的了然眼神看着我，“那个……弗利萨几分钟后就会来看你。”  
“我也正等着他来看我。”我努力向他挤出一个微笑。  
然后，我慢慢坐了回去，用一种保护的姿态，双臂圈住我隆起的肚子。  
别人不知道，我能感觉到，隔着薄薄的血肉，隔着恶心的蛋壳，那小怪物正在我的里面呼吸、跳动。  
很快就不会有了。  
我回想着特兰克斯那副小肩膀的触感，静候着弗利萨出现时那种咯吱咯吱的脚步声。

TBC……


	4. Side D. 特兰克斯

“在你的时间线里我是怎么死的？”  
有一天，爸爸突然这么问。我原以为他这个人没什么好奇心，他却又一次让我刮目相看。  
他突然开口发问是在餐桌上。时间与精神的房子里，需求物很可能由我们的欲求构成——床总是干燥柔软，食物向来充足。此外也就没什么别的了，我们共有的小世界一片茫白。  
……就好像他死后我努力长大的那些年，我什么也不愿意记忆，满心只想着变强。在我一片茫白的童年里，他在遥远的星星之海里，燃烧出辉煌的闪光。  
这就是我的时间线里，他的死亡方式：他委曲求全保有了我的性命，在将我送离弗利萨的基地之后，他选择用自爆的方式，与离他最近的弗利萨同归于尽。  
我睁开眼睛看到的第一样东西，就是我的爸爸聚集自己全部能量爆出的金色闪光。那一刹那，他比我肉眼可以看见的所有星星都更亮。  
在我的时间线里，我很清楚爸爸不希望我重蹈他的覆辙，他并不希望我像他那样，在成千上万次的战斗中拼杀过一整个童年，他不希望我如痴如醉地追逐着力量成长，就像他曾经那样。  
很可惜，我的成长过程，如果细说出来，一定会让他失望。  
他以为我是“那个未来的特兰克斯”，不，我不是。我是另一个。我是“他的”特兰克斯，从未来回来，阻止了他那一场辉煌的赴死。  
在永远不会出现在他面前的那个未来，我做了界王神的弟子，我偷了时空戒指。我回到弗利萨复活前来复仇的时间，我从天而降，像“那个未来的特兰克斯”一样。  
特兰克斯再度终结了弗利萨，爸爸所受的屈辱没有降临，它们永远也不会发生了。他不会变成金色的闪光离他的特兰克斯而去，但这注定他将永远地离我而去。  
因为我的介入，在这一个时空的他，永远不会变成我失去了的那个爸爸。  
那个抱着我的肩膀，对我说“多保重”的男人，在所有的时间线里都不存在了。

爸爸趴在饭桌上，把下巴搁在他的手肘上。大多数时候他坐得笔挺，即使专注吃喝也不会丧失仪态。  
他经常是吃得凶巴巴的，像此时这样就很少见……这么慵懒，尽管我知道他会这么慵懒都怪我天天让他睡不好觉，修炼时又总是不让他打到我，把他逼得要疯掉。  
一年的修炼已近尾声。这表面上是我求恳他的，要他再陪我修炼一次，实际上他比我更加雀跃。他已觉出我的实力在他之上，他渴望从任何强者那里汲取营养。  
他也习惯被任何强者索取、压榨。这方面他简直逆来顺受。白天的战斗中他赢不了我，在夜晚他也无法阻止我对他的身体尽情掠夺。  
我怀疑这是弗利萨在他年幼时便种下的隐疾长出的恶果，他很容易就隐忍了我的异常。他的平常让我感觉自己愈发异常。  
就像现在这样，我离开座位，走到他的身后，一言不发，把他从椅子上拽起来按倒在桌上。他挣扎了，属于不会把我弄伤的那种程度的挣扎。  
食物被我们扫落在地，所有坠落的肉块和面包都瞬间消失了。看来我们一直在虚空中吃着虚无，并以此充饥。  
“别乱动！”我威胁着，把他翻过来，让他可以面对着我。随着“那一天”的逼近，我越来越沉溺于看他脸上的表情。  
在我们干这事的时候。  
我剥掉他的裤子，就在餐厅里进入他。以前没有过如此狂浪的行为，我们的秘密向来就在卧室里解决，所以他的挣扎略略激烈了些，使我不得不化身为超级赛亚人3，才能用暴涨的肌肉将他完全压制。  
当然，在失守之后，他身体的回应也格外热情。  
他的双手被我拉高，按在头顶，无法拥抱，可是双腿却紧缠住我的腰。每回我陡然突入，他的喘息急促，我的鼻翼间尽是他呼出的热雾。他的肠子像如丝绸，眷恋地裹缠着我。  
我不怕弄痛他，我甚至不怕弄坏他。他的反应是脆弱的，然而他的身体又是强壮的，他能够承受着我的每一次撞击，能忍耐我的利刃以狂乱的节奏反复穿刺摩擦带来的强烈刺激。  
他的身体因我的挞伐折起，又被我强力伸展开，我想自己的每一下进攻都能刺入他暗藏在身体内部的，曾经被弗利萨强行侵占过的孕殖器官。  
我设想我逼迫那柔嫩的胎宫接受我的刺戮，我感觉得到他的尽头处存有软热的、羞涩的隘口。这是弗利萨想要抵达的，是他想要取用的，别人不知道的秘园。我反复刺激它使它熟悉我的尖端，我耐心地碾磨它迫它为我敞开羞涩的小嘴。  
爸爸大声呻吟起来，一反常态。或许是我给的折磨累积到太多，让他失却了常态，他的面颊通红，即使叫不成声也大张着口。透明的唾沫成缕从他的嘴角滑出，我贪婪地伸出舌头，将它们一一舐净。  
“父亲……爸爸……父亲……”我将我渴望的秘密的称呼巧妙地混在呻吟当中，灌入他的耳朵。由此可见，我的狡黠和诡诈确实来源于他留给我的那一部分血统。  
“啊啊！……特兰克斯……啊！”他并没有一丝一毫猜疑，在他的眼中，我就是我，来自未来，与他身边绕膝欢跳的幼儿似乎并不是同一个。  
我在他呼唤我名字的时候，与他一道抵达了顶端。真是淋漓畅快，我不管不顾，就这样充满了他的深处。  
我来源于他，他是我的因，我是他的果，隔着永远不能跨越的时间的星河，在他青涩的肉胎之中，我将他给予的生命都还了回来。  
我试着用我自私的方法得到他，与他因果合一。  
而他，他则试着与他的错漏与失败妥协。对这件事他没有太多悲愤，我看得出他的妥协和松懈。他总是能原谅我，只因我是他的唯一的……  
弗利萨永远也得不着这个。弗利萨是我的手下败将。  
即使是，即使他……成功地，使我产生了，无法摆脱的，对自己爸爸的深刻欲望。  
贝吉塔爱特兰克斯，弗利萨无法改变这个。  
他依然是我的手下败将。

“父亲。”  
现在我慢慢地、轻轻地，抚摸着我爸爸倔强坚硬的发梢。我尽量温柔地叫他，我就是任性到要这样叫他。  
他瘫倒在餐桌上，眼眸半阖，呼吸细密。  
我亲了亲他的额角。他的脾气不好，额角时常青筋迭暴。此刻却没有的，他的额角光滑，他很放松。  
“爸爸。”我换了我从小习惯的称呼，轻声唤他。  
他突然眨了眨眼睛，我发现他的睫毛都湿透了。  
“特兰克斯。”  
他回应我了。没有痛苦，没有纠结。他的嘴角极短促地上扬了一下，也可能我力竭眼花，一时看错了。  
“爸爸……”我趴在他的身体上，冲着他湿漉漉的鼻尖吹了口气。我其实，是想再确认一下他那短促的笑，我想逗他再笑一下，仅此罢了。  
“特兰克斯……九个月前到底向神龙许了什么愿？”他突然问道。  
啊，果然。他终于问了。偏偏在这柔情万千的时刻，他要打断我的幻梦与奇缘。偏偏又偏偏，在这样的时刻，我们裸袒相对，我根本不可能欺骗他。  
我不想再骗他。  
“在我离开后世界完全恢复弗利萨这次复活以前，一切都恢复到以前，包括人们的记忆。”我老实说了。  
“那我呢？”他问。  
“你也一样。”我说。  
“恢复到以前……是说会忘记这段时间发生的事？”他深吸了一口气，表情平静。  
“对。”我说。  
“包括……你？”他还是很平静。  
“你身边还有一个特兰克斯，爸爸，你不需要更多的特兰克斯了。”我说，“以后对那个’我’好点。”  
“混蛋。”我爸爸眯起眼睛，好像在看我，又似乎哪儿都没看。我注意到他的嘴角再度极短促地上扬了一下，这一次我确定了，不是错觉。  
“那怎么可能？……别替我做主。”他微微笑着，闭目养神。  
我把侧脸贴在他的脸侧。接着，我听见他又嘀咕了一句，连声音里都带着笑意。  
“我忘不了你这个小混蛋。”他说。

END.


End file.
